Me and that boy!
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: Well kagome and her lil sister Ty-lee are new students and are trying to find a new reputation while there. Ty-lee finds a boyfreind the first day. While kagome finds love to a freind that she makes out every now and then! Rating may change! review! Thnx
1. Chapter 1

She turned and stirred as her alarm clock rang right next to her ears.

"Urgh! Shut up" She said. As she threw the clock across the room. She got up and walked into the bath room to take a shower and brush her teeth. She walked out and went to wake her sister up.

"Ty-lee wake up TY-LEE IF U DON'T GET YOUR BUTT UP OR SO HELP ME-"

"Alright alright I'm up okay see." She said as the put up her hands in defeat. While ty-lee did everything kagome just did in the bathroom kagome was picking an outfit out.

"Okay it's my first day of school I'm a new kid got to make a first great impression." She went to her closet and picked out a tight purple v-neck t-shirt but she put on a yellow spaghetti strap shirt under it. She found some tight grey extreme skinny jeans. Her socks were so cool they had orange and blue stripes with Betty bop on then. Then she put on purple and yellow Nikes. Then she put on some cinnamon and spice lip-gloss on her big plump lips. Her hair was just straightened with her bangs pushed to the sides. Then she added some yellow hoops.

"Hmm let's see I have gym today most likely so I'll just bring a white wife beater and some black boy shorts then she brought her black and red Jordan's. Since they were easy to run in.

Ty-lee just got out the shower she didn't see kagome so she must have went down stairs. She went to her closet and picked out a blue shirt that said 'catch me if u can' then she pulled on some white skinny jeans and put on some blue sandals. She then put some cherry lip-gloss on her also big plump lips. And her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs pushed to the sides. Then she added some white hoops. She got some gym clothes the same as kagome only she is bringing her white Nikes. She then walked down stairs to see kagome putting on black eyeliner. She finish right when I got to her.

"Here I'm done hurry or we'll be late." Ty-lee nodded and put it on quickly and it still looked nice. They walked out to pick which car to take. They chose the silver carrera. And off they rolled. When they got to school all eyes were on them. I mean most of them were on their boobs but you know what I mean. {;)} They walked to the main office and got their schedules.

Kagome Alexandra Yuriana Tanaka's schedule

Pd.1: Algebra 2

Pd.2: Gt social studs.

Pd.3: French 3

Pd.4: Art

Pd.5: free time/lunch

Pd.6: Science

Pd.7: Gym

Pd.8: English Gt

Ty-lee Lorelai Rory Tanaka's Schedule

Pd.1: Algebra 2

Pd.2: Gt social studs.

Pd.3: French 3

Pd.4: Art

Pd.5: free time/lunch

Pd.6: Science

Pd.7: Gym

Pd.8: English Gt

So it seemed they both had the same classes. They both stared at each other then said

"Cool" and walked to their locker which were right next to each other. They grabbed their book and set off to algebra class. Kagome grabbed some gum on the way out of the house so she gave some to ty-lee and herself on the way to math. They walked in and again all eyes were on them. They gave the teacher there note and his eyes widened. He then bowed and the two girls looked aggravated.

"Welcome Tanaka and -lee Tanaka. It is an honor to have you here coming to our school. Class please pay attention while the Tanaka sisters share some things about themselves.

"Well my name is Kagome Alexandra Yuriana Tanaka. It's a long name but you'll get use to it. I'm from Barcelona, Spain. Okay listen up what the teacher just the bowing and stuff you don't have to do. And you will not do that unless you want to get us really aggravated and we'll explode. Anyway I love to sing I love art I am flexible and yea that's just about it. Oh and I'm not a miko in training sorry but I'm a pro miko demoness so mess with me or my lil sis and get butt beat." It was then ty-lee turn.

"Hi my name is ty-lee Lorelai Rory Tanaka. You will also get use to my name. I'm from Barcelona, Spain. So Imma go with my big sis on this one don't bow don't call us the Tanaka sisters don't treat us as royalty because if you ask our mother we actually hate being born as royalty it's annoying as hell. Well I love to dance I love nature I am oh so flexible." Kagome then nodded. "Other than that I am a miko demoness in training. But don't underestimate me or my sister especially my sister because when it comes to me" She pointed to herself. Then sang "Some ones going to the hospital. Well that's all." They then went to sit down. Ty-lee got gestured by a boy for her to sit next to him. And kagome got gestured to sit with a group of girls but she just scoffed then got gestured by a group of boys and went to sit with them. Algebra was boring she met some people though. After algebra some girls were picking on ty-lee saying she was a slut and she needs to go back to her country. I grabbed her and walked out of the classroom. I told her to go to her next class and she listened. I waited outside the class room door for that group of girls and as soon as they came I looked for the girl who was messing with my sister. As soon as I found her I grabbed her shirt which by the way was so small by god could probably fit it. And threw her to the wall I took of my earrings and put them in my pocket not wanting her to use them against me I punched her and she passed out everyone was like saying things so wild things like "Azula just got her butt kicked.". I laughed. Then this boy walked out of class and let me tell you something he was H.O.T.T! Well that until I realized literally he was hot. As soon as he saw his sister on the ground everyone ran. I stood there and folded my arms and put most of my weight on my right hip. He started at me and I just stared back. He walked away and so did I . {note: I'm going to skip right to lunch kk thnx!}

Lunch time.

Ty-lee and I made it through half the day. I saw that boy in almost every class except for French class. He was cute. I sat at the other end of the table he sat at. That girl Azula I learned is his lil sister. We had gymnastic class after we ate our lunch the teacher asked me and ty-lee to show her what we had in us. Ty-lee walked on her hands and then did a back-flip from that position.

I walked on my hand then jumped on tables I then jumped onto ty-lees head and then I smirked did a back-flip landed in the position of a one-hand stand then jumped onto my feet grabbed my right leg lifted it up and from that position slide into a split. That boy was watching me the whole time his facial expression showed nothing but I could tell by his eyes he was amazed. Everyone cheered. I smirked and went to go sit next to him. Well I sat next to him and he turned my way and said

"Why are you sitting here?"

"Because I can you can move if you want to." Just then dance teacher told us we would be perfect for the final dance partnership. He pulled us together and told us how to position ourselves. First his hands had to be on my waist and my hands had to be around his neck. We then snuck away in that same position while he wasn't looking. We went into the hallway and he then pushed me against the wall in our same positions and then we started to make-out. They then pulled away from each other and finally kagome asked

"Whats your name?"

"Zuko" She chuckled then kissed him again. After their little make-out session they walked to science together. On the way they ran into ty-lee and her so called guy friend chan. They introduced them self and kept on moving. Finally the day was over and I had a hot guy friend who I make-out with every once in awhile. We drove home and thought about the wonderful yet stupid day we had that day.

A/N Soo what do you think? You like it or not I don't lyk flames they hurt my feelings so if you don't lyk it then don't read it or review it just leave it alone n find something else thnx! Luv u pplz! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: The incident during gym

When I woke up I wondered why my alarm hadn't disturbed me in my sleep and why it's not already on the floor smashed to pieces. I then notice I woke up ten minutes before I should have so I just go up turned off the alarm and set it to wake me up again tomorrow and got in the shower. Bye the time I had got out it was 6:00 now the alarm clock should be smashed to the ground. But it wasn't thank god. So I went to wake up Ty-lee and she questioned me why I was wet and in a bath towel at six in the morning I told her that I work up ten minutes before I should have. So I went to brush my teeth and washed my while Ty-lee got undressed when I came out she went in. I walked into my closet and thought of what to wear I just through on something simple to me that is. I pulled out a baby blue t-shirt and it felt like elastic. Then I pulled on some faded blue jean shorts that stop right at the top of my thigh I also put some lotion on. I pulled on some dark blue socks that had skulled on then. And last to my clothing I put on some white off the wall high vans. I pulled on some silver hoops and on my head I wore one of those head bands where it's double string in the front then it become a band in the back and It goes around my forehead.{If you don't know what I'm talking about then I'll put a picture on my profile for you.} I then put some gum in my mouth. I waited down stairs for Ty-lee again.

(With ty-lee)

When I got out the shower I notice that kagome must have gone to wait for me down stairs again. So I walked into my closet and thought of what to wear. So I looked though my shirt section and saw a very cute pick shirt that said 'you know u want it but you have to come and get it first!' it was tight it felt like elastic just like kagomes. I then pulled on some blue jean shorts and put on some lotion. I then went in kagome closet and took her pink and white Nikes. I put on some white hoops. I then went down stairs to see kagome ready with our book bags and her keys to her black maxima. When we left we noticed that we left 5mins earlier then we usually do and that was a surprise to us both.

Regular pov.

So when we got there we just sat in the courtyard. Until Zuko called me saying he was there then we went back to the front yard and we met up with Zuko. He was wearing a blight blue shirt that had cookie monster on it but he was lighting up a cookie jar and it said 'If cookie monster can do it then I can too'. He then had on some white skinnies. And they were pulled down and you could see his black boxers. He then had on some white Nikes. He then had he bag pack on his back. He was just looking normal well to us. Then the bell rang. It was time to go to gym.

(In the girl's locker room.)

Kagome and Ty-lee had just gotten to their lockers and were about to change. Kagome just her white wife beater on and her black shorts. But she didn't want to where her white vans so she asked Ty-lee if she could were her Nikes and that she would let her where them whenever she wanted during this whole week. Ty-lee accepted the bet and then pulled the Nikes off and put on her white converse. So Ty-lee had on a dark blue wife beater with some black boy shorts just like kagomes and some black converses. When kagome and Ty-lee finished changing they went up stairs to the gym.

(In the boy's locker room)

Zuko had just into the locker room. And he decided to change into some grey shorts and a black t-shirt. He kept his white Nikes on though when he was done he headed upstairs to the gym to catch up with the girls. And when he got up there he saw something he didn't like. It was kagome and she was kissing another guy. He was infuriated until he saw her next action , When the guy pulled off of her she looked like she enjoyed it but then she smirked in a dark way and punched him in his face sending him half way across the room. Zuko started chuckling. He then went to sit next to kagome and put his arm around her. She smiled at him. He then smiled back and she snuggled close to him.

A/N sorry it was so short I have to go to work now I have a job as the score keeper during soccer on Saturdays and on the weekdays Monday's through Thursdays I am the score keeper for basketball but the best thing about is I get paid so the more and better I work the more money I get and the more money I get the faster I can get a new computer so this slow crappy one can get to steppin. Any way thnx for reading and for the ppl that review I'm glad you liked it and thnx for the nice comments. Buh-Bi


End file.
